


Alien

by DracoIsLoveDracoIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIsLoveDracoIsLife/pseuds/DracoIsLoveDracoIsLife
Summary: i made a little one shot about draco based on a britney spears song :) btw the reader is gender-neutral
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story was inspired by the song Alien by Britney Spears.

You were lying down on the grass outside Hogwarts, in front of the lake. You could hear the busy dining hall in the background, but you were busy looking at the beautiful night sky. You could see the thousands of stars twinkling above you, with the gentle chirp of crickets and the calming trickling sound of the lake. Watching the night sky was oddly soothing. It was an excuse to drift away, into your own world, without distractions from anyone else.  
Suddenly, you heard the gentle crunching of grass coming from behind you. You sat up and swivelled your head to see who it was. You saw a familiar head of blond hair and realised it was Draco, your boyfriend.  
Draco walked over and sat down next to you, and the two of you lay back down, with you and Draco inching closer to each other until you were eventually caught in each other's embrace.  
As you laid your head on his chest, you thought about the past two years you had known each other. You met on the first day of classes at Hogwarts, and you took an immediate dislike to him. You were the perfect target for his bullying, but he passed you by for some of your classmates. You were thankful for that; you were shy and lonely already, and you didn’t need bullying on top of that. Eventually, you developed a small crush on him, and he started to crush on you as well, and one day he pulled you aside and confessed his feelings. You were taken aback, but you both started dating and it made you feel so much happier. Before you had felt like an alien, but now, you were not alone.


End file.
